Everything To Nothing
by maythefloyd
Summary: Bella, after being jilted at the altar, decides to go on her honeymoon alone. There she meets hot hotel employee Edward. One shot. Lemon. AH.


**Hello. This is my first attempt at a one shot. I'm not sure how it went, but I must admit I had fun doing it! **

**Warning! Contains smut! Don't read if that's not your thing. **

**Enjoy and please, please let me know what you thought. Not beta'ed but if anyone is willing to go back and edit it then PM me.  
**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"You're at the airport?" Alice voice was a high pitched screech through the phone, "you said you were going out for a long drive. I'm waiting here with ice cream! Fucking ice cream which is melting everywhere."

"The honeymoon is already booked and paid for. It would be a waste not to go."

"Bella," Alice sighed, and her voice was muffled as she spooned melting ice cream into her mouth. Alice always was a nervous eater, "this is a really bad idea. Like super, super bad. You're going to be surrounded by other couples, not to mention staying in the fucking honeymoon suite. It's a slap in the face with a big ol' wet fish."

"It's going to be fine, Alice." I reassured whilst struggling to pull my suitcase along, "the last thing I want is to stay in Forks. I can't deal with the pity looks for another second, and all the gossip. I need this. I need to let loose and enjoy myself."

"I swear if that fucker Mike ever steps foot in Forks again, I'm going to cut his balls off with a rusty spoon," were Alice's parting words before she hung up, and despite the shitty situation I couldn't help but giggle.

As I hurried through the crowded airport I was grateful that I had taken the time to change out of my enormous wedding dress and into something more comfy; even though the cab driver had been giving me weird looks as I attempted to change by myself in his back seat.

Thankfully the driver had got me here on time, however because I had cut it so close it wasn't long before my flight was being called and I was having to sprint across the airport to make it to the boarding area on time.

"Can I have a vodka please," I asked the passing airhostess as I settled into my seat. She nodded and quickly scampered away, "and keep 'em coming."

The flight to Brazil was long, but after two vodkas I pretty much passed out, and wasn't woken until the flight had landed. I was groggy and a little grumpy as I walked to where the coach was waiting to drive us to Isle Esme, an extremely large resort in Brazil

It boasted about being the perfect escape. I had been so excited when Mike booked it for us as a surprise.

The place had looked perfect in the brochure, but as we pulled up at the resort I couldn't help but feel disgruntled. The place was beautiful, but there was a cheerfulness to it that I didn't particularly appreciate.

It didn't help that I was surrounded by couples who were oohing and aahing at it. Like Alice had warned the place was clearly meant marketed for couples, and being the only single person around was going to be harder than I had thought it would be.

But they did have a free bar, so I was happy enough to follow the various greeters, who stood smiling as we climbed off the coach.

The greeter next to me babbled on about a wild spring, all very romantic and beautiful, but I was quick to interrupt him, "can you show me to the bar, please?"

"You don't want to settle in? Wait for your husband to join you?" he asked, puzzled.

It was tempting to announce that my should be husband was probably off in some trashy hotel fucking his slut of an assistant. I didn't though, and I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back.

"Nope," I shook my head, "I need a drink."

He showed me to the bar, and having finally caught wind of my mood left me alone to sulk in my own misery.

The bar itself was large, but fairly empty. Only a few couples were dotted around, and no one was sat at the bar.

"This music is so fucking dreary," I complained loudly to the bar tender as I took a seat, "I feel like I'm at a funeral."

The bar man, a tall and beefy guy, laughed at me, "I'll tell Edward you said that."

"ohhh not Edward, please, not Edward, what the is he going to do?" I mocked, "play another depressing song?"

The man held his arms up in mock surrender," what can I get the disgruntled woman?"

"A vodka, and not the cheap stuff." I warned him. The cheap stuff tasted like nail varnish remover, and as a grown woman I was above drinking that sort of stuff. Or at least that's what I told myself.

Beefy guy filled a glass and pushed it in front of me. I thought he would linger and do the typical barman thing you see in films. You know; ask me questions about my life and give me epiphany inducing advice. He didn't. He just walked away and started cleaning the other side of the bar.

Jackass.

Although I couldn't complain much. I did want to be alone. And finally having chance to be alone and away from the stress did feel good. It felt especially better when the soppy piano music stopped playing.

Peace and quiet at last. I revelled in it for about half an hour before a shadow appeared behind me; blocking out the sunlight.

"You come here often?" a male sounded from behind me.

I turned, startled at the sudden voice. A guy was stood directly behind me, and I had to crane my neck to look at his face.

I was prepared to give him a bitchy look, and hope he'd leave me alone. But instead I probably looked like someone had hit me in the face.

This guy was hot. His hair was an odd bronze sort of colour and twisted so it resembled sex-hair. All wild and uncontrollable. His face was handsome and manly. Strong jaw and high cheekbones framing intense green eyes that were smirking down at me. His body was hot too. Tall and lean but from his short-sleeved top I could see he was muscly.

"That line ever worked for you?" I asked back.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not answer a question with a question?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he let out a chuckle. He seemed to take my response as an invitation to sit down.

"I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella."

"Emmett tells me you were less than happy with my playing," he nodded his head towards the piano.

I had to admit I was quite shocked that someone so young was playing classical music.

"It was a little depressing."

"It's meant to be romantic music."

I shrugged my shoulders, "whatever you say. It's just not what I want to listen to."

"Then maybe we should get out of here."

I had to admit I was a bit stunned at how strong he was suddenly coming on, and a little put off, "I'm not that sort of woman."

He laughed, and didn't seem at all bothered, "I didn't mean it like that. The resort's got a club. The music is a little bit more upbeat and it's a lot more lively."

It seemed I as all kinds of impulsive, because I picked up my bag and nodded my head, "lead the way."

His arm wrapped around my waist as he directed me out of the bar, "it's the other side of the resort, and meant more for the workers than anyone else. You'll be accepted in because you're with me."

Something about those words made me shiver to the core, and I couldn't help but brush closer to him. We walked fast, and reached the bar quite fast. The music was loud, and I could feel it vibrating through me as we approached nearer.

There wasn't a line of people queuing outside, but there were a few groups huddled around outside. Most were smoking and talking, but when they noticed Edward they all stopped and gave him a greeting nod, and some of the girls giggled and called his name loudly.

I expected he would stop to talk to them, but he was man on a mission and we swiftly passed them and went into the club.

It was everything I remembered them being, and I suddenly had hazy memories of college nights out with Alice. God, it had been so long since I had been out clubbing. Since having met Mike I had settled into the sort of couple routine where you just stay in and have nice dinner parties and have friends over.

I hadn't realised I missed the smell of sweat, booze and the sway of loud music until now. My body having a mind of its own seemed to move to the beat of the music.

We moved to the bar, and Edward being friendly with the bartender meant we were served fast. The club was loud so I hadn't heard what Edward had ordered, but it quickly became clear it was a shot.

"The shot is called a blowjob," he shouted over the music, and his eyes were intense as he watched my reaction, "you can't use your hands to take it."

I nodded my head and shuffled closer to the bar as I eyed the shot. It was filled over the brim with wiped cream so I had no clue what was in it.

I leant down, taking the glass rim in my mouth. I quickly tipped my head back, and the liquid and the cream mixture rushed down my throat. The cream seemed to sooth the sharp burn of the alcohol, and all together it wasn't too bad.

Thankfully I didn't choke when I swallowed and as I put the shot glass down I smirked at Edward's lustful looks.

"You're good at blowjobs," he smirked.

"So I've been told," I sassed, and I mentally cringed at how lame I sounded.

Edward didn't say anything else, and instead handed me another drink, gin and tonic, "shall we dance?"

I nodded and followed him into the dance floor.

We danced for a few songs; and we had a few more drinks. He was careful to keep some distant between us. I knew he was trying to read me; to see if I was interested. By his frustrated looks I could tell he wasn't successful.

"You've got good moves," he complimented, and his hips thrust gently against mine; testing the waters. When I moved my hips against his, he smirked and rocked against me again. Harder.

"So have you," I replied back stupidly not really sure what else I could say. It had been even more years since I had attempted to flirt with a guy. And I had to admit Edward made me nervous.

When I had decided to come on the honeymoon I hadn't given one thought to other men. I wasn't ready for anything like that. Yet here I was; dancing and flirting. I thought I might feel guilty for it, even though Mike had left me, but all I felt was this lightness. I felt carefree.

It was wrong to feel guilty. I was a free woman. I could do what I wanted.

Fuck Mike!

Fuck everyone!

And with that resolve I leaned up and placed a solid kiss on Edward's lips.

I could tell me was shocked by sudden kiss, but his lips quickly relaxed and he began kissing me back. His tongue pushed through my slightly parted lips and began exploring my mouth. I held back a moan and instead threaded my fingers tightly into his hair; attempting to get even close to him. My stomach clenched when I heard his groan, and when his arms encircled my waist pulling my body completing against his.

Our kisses grew more frantic and more desperate. My hands moved from his hair and trailed all over the chest. I was just itching lower when someone bumped into me, forcing me to remove my lips from Edward's.

"Fuck," he muttered, his eyes locking with mine.

"I've changed my mind. I am that type of woman."

"What are you asking me?" He questioned, but from the way his eyes light up with lust I could tell me knew.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked.

Wordlessly he nodded, and his lips curled up into a smirk. He took my hand and led me away from the crowd. We pushed past all the other dancers, and past all the stragglers that stood outside the bar.

"Where are we heading?" I questioned.

"To my room," he looked back and his eyes scanned all over my body in a way that made me ache in all the right places. We only walked for a minute before we arrived at the work lodges. Edward's was one of the first ones, and he let go of my hand to reach into his pocket and pull out his keys.

"You're sure you want this?" he asked.

I knew he wanted to make sure I wasn't too drunk, and to be honest I wasn't. I was slightly drunk, but I knew what I wanted.

I wanted carefree fun.

I wanted to feel alive.

I wanted to feel young.

"I want you," I said boldly, and with those words he took my hand again and we practically ran into his room. As soon as the door closed he was on me. His hands moving from mine and travelling all over my body, but never lingering long enough on the places I wanted them to. His lips were also busy placing wet kisses along my neck and down my chest.

I moaned and arched into his touch, "please don't tease."

"You'll have to beg more than that," he growled before unzipping my dress. It pooled at my feet, "you're fucking beautiful."

He touched my skin gently, and I was almost embarrassed at my reaction to his simple touch. I moaned, and tired of waiting my own hands unclipped my bar and threw it to the floor. Instead of feeling nervous about being naked in front of a man, I felt oddly empowered as his eyes dazed over with lust. I revelled in his looking.

I felt like a lioness and he was prey.

Fuck yes.

I stalked towards him, and practically pounced on him- sending us both crashing to the floor. I clawed at his top, and taking my hint he quickly removed it.

His lips were back on mine. And this time they were harder, more fierce. Gone were the soft and long kisses, and now they were rough and harsh. His teeth nipped at my lips, and they clashed against my own.

His hand all the while danced across my thigh before reaching my panties. Without warning he pushed the lace out of the way and cupped me. I broke the kiss to moan, and I heard him cursing.

"You're so fucking wet," he crowed, and to prove his point his fingers traced my slit, "so desperate for me."

"Edward," I moaned, "fuck."

He chuckled roughly, and his fingers stilled and traced my clit making my jerk and squirm in pleasure. With me distracted he reversed our position, and suddenly he was on top of me. And he was in control again.

Part of me growled in frustration, but the slut in me was quite happy with the attention being placed on a certain bundle of nerves.

"These need to come off," and with those words his hand left the inside of the panties and instead pulled them down my legs.

"Your jeans need to come off too," I argued, and he smirked at me deliciously before shrugging out his tight jeans with ease, "that's fine by me."

"Do you have a condom?" I asked.

"Of course. Always come prepared, right?" he didn't give me time to respond because his lips came down onto mine again. His fingers also returned to my slit, and instead of teasing me with soft touches he thrust two of his long fingers inside me.

The feeling of his pumping fingers was incredible, and I couldn't help but bit down on his lips hard in an attempt to hold back a loud moan. My own hands were busy, one tightly wrapped in his hair and the other trailing down and inside his boxer. I traced his length lightly and it was him that broke our kiss to let out a curse.

"Fuck, that feels so good."

"No more teasing, please," I begged, and to back up my point I began rubbing my thumb across the head of his cock. My other hand left his hair and pulled desperately at his boxers. Finally I manged to free him of them, and my movements stopped as I took him in. Hard, long and thick. I couldn't help but throb at the thought.

"I can't wait any longer," he admitted and his hands which had been bringing he such pleasure left, and I felt empty without them. He moved back and palmed the pocket of his jeans. I could hear the rustling of the condom wrapper before his weight settled on top of me again.

He nudge me wide open, and without waiting a second longer he thrust into me.

"Holy crap," I groaned, moving my hips to meet his in perfect rhythm.

"I wanted you the moment I saw you at the bar," he murmured, and he thrust even deeper and even harder- lifting my leg to reach an angle inside of me that just made me shiver and convulse.

"Same," I agreed, but it came out as more of a long drawn out moaning sound.

To stop anymore noises I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. His lips stay on mine only for a moment before sloping down to my neck. Then lower and lower until I could feel his stubble scratching against my sensitive nipple. He sucked one into his mouth and lightly bit down.

I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. And god damn was I chasing that high. I needed to come. I needed him to make me come.

"I'm so close."

"I can tell," his hand moved from holding my leg up to play with my clit again, "you're so tight."

His thrusts became more erratic, and I knew he was close too. I was trying to hold on, but as his lips returned to my nipples and his finger pinched at my clit I gave up. The orgasm rocked though my body, and I couldn't help the sharp cry from my lips.

My orgasm seemed to have a domino effect. As I was coming down from mine, Edward let out a loud groan and his hips stilled before giving one final powerful thrust.

I was breathless, gasping for air, as Edward's thrust slowed until stopping completely. With another groan he rolled off of me.

"We didn't even make it to the bed," I noticed.

His eyes met mine and they flashed brightly with such wickedness, "Next time."

* * *

***Fans herself* man! Is it just me or is getting a lil' hot in here? I need to go cool down I think!  
**

**Lemme know what you thought. Review! Also check out the banner- link on the profile.  
**

**Thanks :D :D **


End file.
